This invention relates to electronic based commerce.
So called “electronic commerce,” also known as e-commerce, provides new selling tools, in the form of programs that run in networked computers that communicate via the Internet. The new electronic tools enable buyers to sit in front of a screen in order to participate in all phases of a purchase decision, rather than traveling to a physical store or using the phone and a physical catalog.
From a customer point of view, e-commerce provides virtual stores that help a user to search for a product, expedite payment and arrange for delivery. Efficiency is a feature of e-commerce that attracts many customers. From a merchant's point of view, the electronic-commerce system is a way to generate higher revenues. Despite these advantages of e-commerce, another segment of the buyer population prefers the touch and feel or face to face experience of traditional purchasing of items.